The meaning of a name
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Each parent has to choose a name for a child. Anakin and Padmé aren't different from them. Which name should they choose? Which path should the child follow: the father's or the mother's? Or should they wait?


I am not **George Lucas**, in other words : I haven't created _**Star Wars**_. I don't own any of Lucas's characters.

**Warning :** I am not a native, so forgive the mistakes I have done here and there. I am still learning. Some mention of violence. It wasn't my first intention while writing this one-shot, believe me.

* * *

**The meaning of a name**

* * *

Choosing a name isn't an easy task by any ways, a name is given for life and it will define what a person will be. Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala aren't different from the other people. Besides, a name is supposed to be chosen and agreed by both parents and it leads to hours of thinking.

Yet, when the mother announces the pregnancy quite late (even though she doesn't really have the choice in that matter) it's more difficult than ever. Of course, the husband is glad but he is worried in the same time. He feels someone (the Force perhaps ?) doesn't give him enough time to decide.

This news is quite unexpected for Anakin Skywalker yet his fear is forgotten quickly after realizing what his wife says. Being able to produce life is something he cherishes a lot, he feels privileged among several people.

He is more than glad to give something from him to someone else. This child represents his hopes, his expectations and his dreams. He sees an adventurous, reckless and fearless child. In addition, he hopes secretly this child will be able to fly like him, be as good as him in mechanics and he hopes this child will share the same desire of adventures here and there.

" You want our child to be as reckless as you " Padmé asks him smiling, knowing perfectly her husband would love to race a bit (a lot) sometimes (allways !).

Her husband smiles at her lovingly and touches her bump, he can feel the life inside it, it's a disturbing feeling and this child, he feels, will be quite a phenomenon on its own. Just like him in the Temple when he was eleven year old. He chuckles when he remembers those good old times, when Obi-wan got his first grey hairs.

" And, you, my dear wife, want someone who stays safely behind a desk, talking to a lot of people ." Anakin teases her.

Padmé giggles when she hears those words from her husband's mouth. He enjoys laughing at politicians and she knows he prefers flying and piloting than dealing with people truly. Mechanics are so simple, they do whatever you want.

" My dear husband, if you believe I will allow you to influence this poor child by telling stories about starfighters, I will stop you. " Padmés smiles.

Anakin laughs a little and moves closer to Padmé, he kisses her cheeks and her nose.

" Try me ".

Padmé acts as if she is offended :

" Aggressive negociations, General Skywalker ! ".

Her beloved husband strokes her hairs with love and his hand moves to her neck, he leans his head towards the Senator and kisses her lips. Their kiss is short and soft, both need it. They spend so much time away from each other, arguing and fighting against other people, they prefer speaking peacefully, cherishing each moment, each minute, each second, instead of arguing like other couples.

" I fear you need a lot of training in that area, Senator Amidala "

The Senator passes her hand behind her husband's neck and puts his face closer to her own.

" I have a quite good teacher in that area, General. "

The general raises an eyebrow when he hears that statement : she is ready to give up any diplomacy at home ? People would be ashamed by the poor example she gives to her family. He will correct that behavior. A Senator has to follow rules and she will follow her way at home. He has a way to teach her after all.

" A good student allways follows the teacher's path and his own opinion, Senator. "

What would he do without her ? He would be a completely useless man flying and fighting endlessly without a true goal in his life. Many Jedi fail because they are forbidden any form of attachments and it leads them to talk with each other angrily in dark corridors. They think allways they are alone yet Anakin hears their whispers and those whispers get stronger and stronger.

If that war doesn't stop, some of these Jedi will truly provoke a revolt against the Council. Anakin agrees with most of them but he enjoys flying, lightsaber combat and arguing friendly with Obi-wan on the field. He would miss a lot those arguments, they help them to keep their sanity.

It makes him sad when the Jedi aren't allowed any form of attachment, they don't know the power of a loved one, sleeping at their side, which comforts them every time. Especially, when this loved one is strong, the fighter is truly encouraged. Even though Padmé doesn't agree with that war, she knows she is Anakin's strength and he gives her enough strength to fight against that war in the Senate.

People are amazed by her ability to stand constantly yet if they know the truth, they would be scandalized. She isn't supposed to have a secret relationship with him at all. She would lose the trust of several fellow Senators, her people, they would question her integrity and Anakin wouldn't like to see his wife suffering from the same lack of trust. Lots of Jedi are frightened by him and they don't seem to know what to do with him. Constantly.

Once this war is over - when he defeats the Sith - Anakin is sure they would expel him anyway. He wouldn't be useful anymore. He feels pain when he thinks of it, Mace Windu reminds him constantly the rules, the orders and he can see the lack of trust in his attitude, his behavior, his eyes, towards him. It's digusting. He is a former slave, he left his mother behind and he expected some compassion at least yet it doesn't come. They treat him as a complete stranger, as if he was a freak.

At least, he's glad he got the chance to meet Qui-Gon Jinn, to be Obi-wan's student, Ahsoka's master and Padmé's husband. Aside Shmi, they are the only people who show him affection and trust. They show him the light and Padmé is truly his ray of…

" Anakin, what it is ? " Padmé frowns.

Her husband looks at her as excited as a child, he gets a name for a child. He hopes Padmé will agree with this one. He puts his hands over her knees and looks at her with adoration :

" What do you think of Luke ? It's from my mother's native tongue, before she was caught by those pirates to be sold. She taught me one word or two and she says Luke means Light in her language. "

Padmé looks at her husband in awe, she knows he is quite clever and when they don't deal with politics, he is quite a man.

" I can't think of a better name. "

It is so meaningful for both of them, this child is their hopes and Anakin chooses the best name to call that expectation, that dream, that gift. She smiles at him and kisses him fondly, sending him love and affection.

" And if it's girl ? " Padmé asks.

Her husband raises an eyebrow and looks at her seriously :

" He will get blond hairs and blue eyes, like me. He will be quite good with a lightsaber, trust me."

Padmé laughs while listening at her husband, he won't change at all.

" If you want a clone of you, you can go to Kamino and asks them to produce you this being. " Padmé responds to him teasingly.

Anakin's mouth forms an arrogant smile yet his eyes betray his amusement :

" I'm a unique model, that's the beauty of being the Chosen One. "

Padmé rolls her eyes with disbelief. She doesn't know what to respond to her husband's statement.

" I want a son to be proud of, not a clone, dear Padmé. "

Padmé shakes her head, her husband is definitely impossible. Sometimes, she wonders why she spoused someone so childish and naive. He acts more like as if he wants a school buddy than a son. Poor Padmé, she already raises someone : her husband. Yet, she thinks Anakin will be a quite good father, he has the protective and caring attitude of many fathers she met on Naboo - as Princess of Theed, later Queen of Naboo - talking about their problems of money and employment. She is sure Anakin will change a lot when he gets that child, boy or girl, he is a fair man after all.

" Let's make a bet, then. Padmé asks. If it's a boy I'll go whenever you want during one week, if it's a girl, be sure the Council will be deprived of your presence in the Temple. "

Anakin decides it's the best moment to be serious, when his wife bets (it's quite rare), it gets truly interesting.

" Okay, dear respected member of the Senate. "

They shake their hands as coaches and they kiss each other once more, teasingly.

" If it's a girl, you'll name her, Padmé. I fear I am not an expert with girls. "

Padmé chuckles, Anakin can be really seductive when he wants. She remembers what he did to convince that disgusting Queen of slavers. He succeeded in making quiet his wrath against those people by acting like a man in love with the Queen. She knows she shouldn't be angry at all yet slavery was, is, will be disgusting. She would laugh when she sees her husband's acting skills while facing this… person. Force ! She becomes like her husband : full of avenge.

" I got an idea… You'll discover the name when she is born. Trust me. "

Later, they decided it's time to sleep a little, Anakin is still curious by the girl's name and he acts like a curious child. He is truly happy to get a child and it confirms what Padmé thinks of her husband : he is a fair man. Boy or girl doesn't make any difference for him even though he would love a boy like him.

Padmé sighs when she sees her husband is sleep. She closes her eyes, thinking of the beautiful blue flowers the Nubians prepare for any coronations, King or Queen, they get the crown under an immense dome built only with this flower. It's an amount of work which brings lots of admiration and the Monarch isn't allowed to see the result until the Day. It gets a different form for each coronation. Hers was a beautiful six-pointed star.

Leia, this flower is called leia. It fits for a future princess. She imagines a graceful, clever and compassionnate young woman. Just like her, she thinks sadly. She desires someone like her, she isn't different from her husband. Yet, she doesn't say it openly. They are both stubborn, determined and they feel a strong desire to meet someone who shares their opinion. They are lost cases. Or it's because they have both high expectations for this child like any other parents.

She just hopes her child won't suffer a similar fate of his of her father. He or she needs to grow up at his or her father's side. She hopes the child won't crave his father as Anakin wanted his mother badly, not allowing himself any failure to find her. She strokes her husband's hair, she remembers so much Anakin's pain when his mother died in his arms.

Shmi allowed herself to give up life when she saw again her son, when he gave her his own ray of light, she hopes their child won't suffer the same fate at all.

She really hopes and she wants this happy family they both dream of. Her husband smiles during his sleep. She kisses his forehead once more before truly finding the sleep she needs too.

* * *

**Send me Darth Maul if you don't like that chapter or Qui-gon Jinn if you loved it. **

**Well, rather Qui-gon, the double-sword should hurt. **

**Reviews please!**


End file.
